Me N Aneefah!
by Bibi9
Summary: This story is based on me n Aneefah...!she's my best friend..!
1. Me N Aneefah!

Hi everyone this is me here again...!This story is for my best friend birthday gift Aneefah!I hope u luv it n srry guy's it's not based on kevi but i will be Purvi n she will be Shreya...n it's about friendship...!

* * *

><p>Starting...<p>

* * *

><p>In the bureau...<p>

Purvi n Shreya enter's the bureau together...

Purvi n Shreya:Gudmorning everyone...!

Acp enter's n say's sabloog suno kal ek nayi C.I.D Officer aa rahi hei to jab wo aye to mujhe Abhi inform karlena teek hei...?

Abhi:Yes sir...

Acp goes 2 raajkoot in other city in India with DCP...And the other's r in the bureau...

Daya:Arei yaar Abhi aaj to koi bi case nahi hei kiu na hum aaj shuti karlei...?

Abhi:Haan Daya lagta hei ki tum sei kei rahei ho...?Bar kareingei kiya hum...?

Freddy:Kiu na hum sab saat mein aaj ek gar mein camp manai...?

Pankaj:Haan sir or camp kei saat saat hum **Party **bi karleingei kiu sir asha idea hei na...?!

Kevin:Haan sir shayad Pankaj sei kei raha hei...!

Purvi:Haan sir agar humnei **Camp **or **Party **dono kareingei to asha hoga...zada mazza ayga...!

Shreya:Haan sir vesei bi hum itni month kei baat shuti mili hei to yei dono to banta hi heina...

Abhi:Arei bas bas itna bi mujhe excuse deni ki koi zaruurat nahi hei teek hei na hum kareinga to ab sab jalti sei anei gar jaa kei packing karlo or wait hum reheingei kiskei gar mera gar to itna bi bara nahi hei...!

Purvi:Koi baat nahi sir mera gar bara hei aap sab merei gar pei aa jau bohot sari jaga gar bi hali hei...

Eveyone:Teek hei Purvi...

Everyone went back to their house n pack their all thing's...

* * *

><p>So how was it everyone...i know it's short coz i have no time...i hope u luv it...bye...take care :P<p> 


	2. Me N Aneefah!(2)

Hi everyone this is me here again...!

* * *

><p>Continue...<p>

* * *

><p>At Purvi house...<p>

Purvi:Sab loog attention please...Aaj ki raat shaandaar party hogi so please everybody enjoy...

Purvi went near Shreya...

Purvi:Arei tuu to bari pretty lagrahi hei...

Shreya:Tu bi kuch kam nahi hei...!

Shrvi(Shreya+Purvi):Hahahahaha...

On the other handside...

Pankaj n Freddy were eating snack's...

Pankaj:Wah bei wah sir kiya snack's hei...

Freddy:Haan Pankaj wo bi free mei...

Pankdy(Pankaj+Freddy):Hahahaha...

On The other handside...

Daya:Arei Abhi tu kis ko duuntra ha hei...Tarika waha pei hei...!

Abhi:Ab kisko nahi or mei Tarika ji ko duunt kei kiya karluunga...

Daya:Wo to pata chal raha hei...

Kevin saw Purvi n went to her...

Kevin:Hi Purvi tum nei bohot acha decoration kiya hei bohot pretty hei wo bi tumharei tara...

Purvi(Shyly):Thank's sir...

Shreya:Ahaham...Yaha pei kiya ho raha hei...?

Purvi:Arei kuch nahi Shreya Daya sir tumei duunt rahei tei...

Shreya:Oh acha teek hei mei jati huun tum dono enjoy karo...

N she went...

Kevin:Wesei Purvi mei nei tumhara gar deekliya magar puraa nahi kiya tum mujhe dekau gi nahi...?

Purvi:Arei sure Kevin sir kiu nahi...Ayei...

Purvi brought Kevin to see around her house...

Purvi:Ham pehelei merei room chaltei hei...!

Kevin:Teek hei...

* * *

><p>So how was it everyone i know i said it's not based on Kevi but they will still love each other and even Shreya...Take<p>

Care N Bye :-P...


	3. Me N Aneefah!(3)

Hi everyone this is me here again...!

* * *

><p>Continue...<p>

* * *

><p>Purvi brought Kevin to her room...!<p>

* * *

><p>In the room...<p>

* * *

><p>Kevin:Woow...he was shocked with her pretty frame's...they were awesome!<p>

Purvi:Kiya hua...?

Kevin:Bohot pyaara room hei tumhara lagta hei ki tumei dirt zara bi pasand nahi hei...?

Purvi:Wow ur so smart sir...btw thx!

Kevin:My pleasure anytime...!

Kevi:Hahaha...

Kevin went to try her bed it was so soft...n jumpy too..!

Kevin:Woow wht a bad...!

Purvi:Thx btw would u like to jump with me?

Kevin:Sure i would love to!

Thn they start jumping...later on Kevin accidently hurt Purvi's foot...n they felt down on the bed...

Purvi was on the bottom of Kevin...Eye Look for 1 min...

Purvi:Aaah!

Kevin sit up n said...

Kevin:I'm i'm srry Purvi...!(Worridly)

Purvi:No it's k!

Thn Shreya called Purvi...from outside...!

Purvi:Chalo Kevin chaltei hei...

They were going when Purvi shout...

Purvi:Ooouchh...

Kevin:Kiya hua...(Worridly)

Purvi:Wo...mera...pau...dard kar raha hei...!

Kevin:Tum ruko mei Shreya ko yaha pei bola ta huun...

Purvi:Arei nahi nahi mei manage kar luungi...!

She was trying to stand up again n again but failed...thn Kevin was nt getting this all of her hurt so he went near her n carried her from her waist...Purvi was totally shocked...

Kevin went outside the room to Shreya...she was shocked to see this all n was smiling...!

Shreya:Kiya hua...romance chal raha hei...Kevi listen this n luked at each other...

Purvi:Arei nahi Shreya wo...cut by Kevin...

Kevin:Tumei kiya hua hei jaldi sei Purvi ko bata do...!

Shreya Pov:Lagta hei Purvi nahi btana chati hei apna pyaar koi baat nahi keep on both of u...!

Shreya:Arei haan wo mei keirahi ti ki Dushyant tujhe duuntra ha ta...!

Purvi:Acha mujhe acha mei jaati hu...

Kevin:Kiya jaati huun wait mei lekar jaata hu na...!

Shreya was shocked but smiling...!

Kevin brought Purvi down by carrying her...they went down n saw Dush n went near him...Dush saw Kevin carrying Purvi n was totally shocked by this all...

Kevin:Bool Dush kiya hua hei tu Purvi ko duunt raha ta na agei hei wo...

Dush Pov:Lagta hei Kevin or Purvi ka romance chal raha hei koi baat nahi mei unsei nahi puuchta...

Dush:Haan wo mei Purvi sei puuch na chahara ta na ki tu kaha pei hei...!

Kevin:Mei yaha pei hu bool kiya hua hei...

Dush Pov:Mei to Kevin sei first aid box maang nei laga ta...kiu kei mei deekna chaata ta ki Kevin pelei aya hei ki nahi chalo koi baat nahi abi pata chal gaya hei ki yei dono ek duusrei sei pyaar kartei hei isliyei yaha pei sab kei saamnei bina sharmai romance kar rahei hei...!

Dush:Ab nahi bas tu nahi dika na to isliyei puuch raha ta...!

Kevin:Oh acha...a hum chalei na...

Dush:Haan haan keep on like this...usei kiya kei tei hei na...(thinking)...haan...Bade Ache Lagte Hain!..Esei hi rehna...

Kevin n Purvi were confused...?

Than Kevin brought Purvi to sit on the sofa...

Purvi:Thank's Kevin so sweet of u...!

Kevin:Aha tht's all my pleasure...!

Purvi:Ab aap jasaktei hei...!

Kevin:Kiya no way tumei or esi halaat mei nahi kabi nahi...

Purvi:Bar sir...cut by Kevin...

Kevin:Bar War kuch nahi...

Purvi:Acha...teek hei...

Kevi:Hahaha...

* * *

><p>So how was it everyone haha nyc right I know it's short but seriously no time... i want at least 100 review's don't say tht im rude but all the time i have 0 reveiw's!is tht a story so plz...<p>

Bye&TC!:-P...


	4. Me N Aneefah!(4)

Hi everyone this is me here again...!Thx for liking my story Aneefah!

**And also my reviewer's thxx alottt!But guy's if i say so i don't get any reveiw's guy's this is my last warning u all bash on me evrytime...i promis tht if i didn't get 50 reveiw's tht i'll nt post next chp if i didn't still got any of them thn i'll jst leave ff n tht's my promis n last warning to all of u...!**

* * *

><p>Continue...<p>

* * *

><p>At the dinner time...<p>

Shreya:Sarei aa jau...!

N everyone went...On the sofa...

Purvi:Chaliyei sir ham dinner kaa tei hei...!

Kevin:Kiya!Nahi tumei uta kei lei kar jaunga...

Purvi:Bar sir...cut by Kevin...

Kevin:Bar War kuch nahi...ab chalo mei tumei uta ta huun...

He again carried her n took her to the dinning table...every 1 were present...

Abhi:Arei Shreya kana Purvi nei nahi banaya hei kiya?Ghar to uska he hei na..?

KeVi came...

Shreya(Luking at KeVi):Haan sir ghar Purvi ka he hei...Lekin wo busy hei Kevin kei saath...

Daya:Busy kis chees ki busy...Arei Kevin tum hara kaam kiya hei jo hamei nahi pata...!

Dush:Arei nahi nahi sir wo wala kaam nahi...

Now Purvi was getting angry Kevin was also but Kevin controlled himslef...

Abhi:To koon sa kaam...?

More n more angry(Puriv was getting)...

Shreya:Arei sir romance wala kaam...!

This tym Purvi shouted...

Purvi(Angrily n shoutingly):Bas Shreya...Bohot bakwaas sun liya hei meinei...!Kab sei romance kei peeshei he pari hei...yaha pei koi be romance nahi hora ha hei...teek hei tumei lagta hei ki ham dono ek duusrei sei pyaar kartei hei to lo suno...mujhe Kevin ka to nahi pata lekin mujhe yei maluum hei ki mei Kevin sei pyaar karti huun...Or ek baat boluun...!...Tum merei pyaar sei to duur hi raho...mei nei bi kabi nahi tum harei or Daya sir kei pyaar ki baatei nahi ki...Lekin tum...ek bff hokei bi...Shee sharam ani chai hei tumei Shreya...aaj sei hamara bff ka rishta tuut gaya hei...

Shreya:Bar Purvi...but she was gone...

Kevin followed Purvi...Kevi went to Purvi's room...Purvi was sitting on the bed n crying badly...Kevin came n saw Purvi...

Kevin:Purvi...

Purvi heard Kevin's voice n turn to other side n sweep her tear's...Kevin saw tht n came to her...

Kevin:Purvi ansuu mat shoopau mujhe pata hei ki tum ro rahi ho...!

Purvi:Nahi kuch nahi...

Kevin:Purvi mei tumei force nahi kaarunga lekin jo baat tumnei abi abi neechei boli hei kiya wo sach hei...?

Purvi:Koon si baat...?

Kevin:Wo love wali...

Purvi luked at him n said:Haan Kevin wo baat sach hei ki mei tum sei bohot pyaar karti huun...**I lOVE YOU so much Kevin...!**Lekin Kevin mei tumei apnei dil nikaal ni ki bohot koshis kar rahi huun...

Kevin:Purvi tumei esa kuch nahi karna hei...

Purvi:Kiu Kevin...mujhe pata hei tum harei dil mei mere liyei koi jaga nahi hei...!

Kevin:Nahi Purvi tum galat ho...**I lOVE YOU TOO!**

Purvi was shocked...

Purvi:Tum sach kei rahei ho na...

Kevin:Haan mei sach bool raha huun Purvi...

Thn some tear's came in her eye's again...

Kevin:Purvi...Tum pir kiu ro rahi ho...?

Purvi:Kevin...Mera is dunya mei koi nahi hei...

Kevin:Mujhe pata hei mera bi koi nahi hei...Bar tumhari or meri zindagi mei hum dono hei...

Kevi smiled...Purvi hugged Kevin tightly...After the hug...

Kevin:Purvi...Tum nei jo abi abi neechei kiya mujhe pata hei ki sahi nahi hei...

Purvi:Kevin...Mein jaan ti huun ki tumei bura laga hoga...

Kevin:Nahi Purvi...Bura tumei laga hei...agar tumei bura nahi laga hota na to tum Shreya ko esei nahi daant ti...

Purvi:Chalo acha hei ki tumei mere barei mei esaas hua ki kesa feel kiya hei mein nei...

Kevin:Purvi...Mein tum hare saath huun...Isliyei nahi kiu kei mei tum sei pyaar karta huun balkei isliyei kiu kei tum sach kei rahi ti...

Purvi:Thank's for understanding me Kevin...Ab sonei chalei...?

Kevin:Ya sure...

N they went to their respective room's...

* * *

><p>So how was it everyone haha nyc right I know it's short but seriously no time...N till i post next chp just guess wht will happen?...i want at least 100 review's...<p>

Bye&TC!:-P...


	5. Me N Aneefah!(5)

Hi everyone this is me here again...!

**And also my reviewer's thxx alottt!**

* * *

><p>Continue...<p>

* * *

><p>After Kevi go to bed...n in the morning...<p>

Purvi was in the kitchen getting ready the breakfast...After a while Shreya come's there...she see's Purvi...Purvi also see's her n goes away to wake other's...Shreya was going to say something but Purvi ignored n went away...

Shreya:Purviii...

Purvi went up n went to wake Kevin first...In the room...Kevin was sleeping...

Purvi:Kevin uto jaldi naashta karna hei...

No answer...

Purvi:Kevin...Kevin...

She went near him n move his arm...

Purvi:Kevin uto...

Kevin in a sleepy tone:Sweety...sonei dona...

Purvi:Kevin supa hogei hei or Bureau bi jaanaa hei...

Thn Kevin pulled Purvi on him...she was in the bottom n Kevin was on the top...

Purvi:Kevin...yei kiya kar rahei ho haan...koi...koi aajaai ga...!

Kevin:Arei koi nahi ay ga...or pehli baar tumharei saath romance karnei ka time mila hei to karnei dona...

Purvi:Arei abi nahi pehle fresh ho jau...

Kevin:Fresh honei kei baath naa?

Purvi:Nahi...

Kevin:To fir kab...

Purvi:Abi nahi lekin tum fir kabi chauo gei na to haan...

Kevin:To...kiu na aaj raat ko 7:00p.m ek **Date** ho jai...?

Purvi:Hm...teek hei...!

Kevin:Yesssss!Thank's sweet heart...!

Kevin woke up fastly...

He went to b fresh...Purvi went n woke the other's...After a while evry 1 came down...!She severed evry 1...

Abhi:Arei wah Purvi...Aalu kei paraa tei...!

Kevin:Haan Purvi...yei to mere fav hein...

Purvi:Espeacially tum harei liyei baanaayaa hei mein nei...!

Kevin:Thank's Purvi...Bar mein sab kei saath kaanaa chaataa huun...!

Purvi:Arei to karo na mein nei kab roka...

Thn evrybdy started eating...After their breakfast...thy all went to the Bureau...

In the bureau...

Daya:Arei Abhi...

Abhi:Haan Daya bolo...

Daya:Acp sir nei kaha ta na ki aaj ek nayi larki hamein join karnei wali hein...

kevin:Haan sir mein bi aap ko yaad kara nei wala ta bar Purvi kei...paratei ki waja sei...buulgaya ta...

Abhi:Haha...Haan yaar mein bi uskei waja sei buulgaya ta...!

Kevin+Daya+Abhi:Hahaha...!

Aftr a while a girl enter's the bureau...

Girl:**Junior Inspector Tina reporting sir...!**

Evry 1 heard her n went near her...

Abhi:Welcome to C.I.D Tina...!

Tina:Thank's sir...

After a while Kevin was in the washroom n came out...he saw Tina n Tina saw him n both were shocked...

Tina+Purvi:Tum...!

Daya:Ab...tum dono ek duusrei ko jaantei ho kiya...?

Tina+Purvi:Haan sir ham college mein bohot ache friend's tei...

Tina n Purvi luked at each other...

Tina+Purvi:Hahaha...!

Tina:Wesei kitnei dino baat miley hei hum or tu Mumbai kei C.I.D mein kaam karti hei kiya wow mein kitni lucky huun ki tum mujhe mili...Hahaha wesei Shreya kaha hei wo bi tum harei saath tee naa...?

Purvi heard Shreya's name n was disappointed...

Tina:Kiya hua hei Shreya kaha hei...

Purvi:Ab wo aaj Shreya ki shuut ti hei...!

Tina:Oh acha!

Abhi:Tina au na puri team sei milo...

Evry 1 introduced themselve's...the last person 1 Kevin...

Purvi:Yei hein mera bf Kevin...

Tina:Nyc 2 meet u sir...

Kevin:Nyc 2 meet u 2 Tina...

Tina 2 Purvi:Wow Purvi tuu kitni lucky hein itna hot n handsome bf jo mila hein...!

Purvi:Tum abi bi nahi badli...Oh God!

All:Hahahaha...!

* * *

><p>So how was it everyone haha nyc right...N till i post next chp just guess wht will happen?...i want at least 100 review's...<p>

Bye&TC!:-P...


	6. Me N Aneefah!(6)

Hi everyone this is me here again...!

**Do u all know evry 1 jst ask me who bash me?Those ppl plz mind ur own buisness...!N ya thx to all my rvw's now no 1 bash on me...n this mattr i wanna finish here...so continue my stry...!**

* * *

><p>Continue...<p>

* * *

><p>In the Bureau...<p>

Purvi:Wesei Tania tera bf kaha hein...?(Teasingly)

Tania:Ab mera bf wo to Dushyant hein na...

All:Wht!

Tania:Haan kiu tum loogo ko nahi pata kiya...?

All:Dushyant!

Dush:Nahi sir yei juut bool rahi hein...(Scarly)

Tania:No guy's y would i say lie...agar u don't believe me thn i will kiss him...

She went near Dush n kissed he's left cheek...All were shocked...

Dush:Arei usnei kiss kardya to aap sab maan jau kei...

Purvi:Yei baath to hein Dush...

Tania:Arei mat mano ab deekna ki mein kiya karti huun ki yei maan jai ka...

Tania moved back to her desk n pretendly act tht her hand was cut...

Tania:Aaah...!

Dush knew tht she will act so he didn't move from his place whr he was standing b4...Tania act anothr 1...She went near Purvi...

Tania:Purvi tumei pata hein college kei baath mere Mom Dad is dunya sei chalei gahei tei...

Thn she really started crying...

Tania:Mera ab is duniya mein koi nahi hein...!(Crying badly)

Dush cannot get tht all so he ran to Tania n hugged her tightly...

Dush:Tania tum esa fir kabi mat boolna tumharei zindagi mein...mein tumhara bf huuna...**I LOVE YOU SO MUCH TANIA...!**

Tania separated from the gud n sweeped her tear's n said...

Tania:Deka sab logo nei...kesei sach saamnei agaya hein...or to or tum sab isei maro yei mujhe bohot tang karta hein hamei sha...!

Kevin:Haa!Dush tu meri behen ko tang karta hein tujhe to mein...

Purvi:Behen...!

Kevin:Arei tumhari behen jesei hein...to meri bi hui na...!

Purvi:Oh acha...lekin hamari shaadi nahi hui...!

Kevin:To karlo na!

Tania:Guy's agar yei dono apni shaadi karnei chaatei hein na to kiu na ham kal in dono ki engagment karein?

Dush:Tht would be great Tania!

Kevin:Ofc it will be great...akir hamari shaadi bi jaldi honei wali hein na!

Kevi luked at each othr n Tania said

Tania:Arei Abhi sir kiya ham chutti lei ley kiya?

Abhi:Arei kiu nahi...akir meri behen ki bi shaadi honei wali hein na!

Freddy:To fir tht's final...!

Dush:Chalo sab ab!

All went beside Kevi...

Kevin:Arei Purvi tum nahi jaa rahi kiya?

Purvi:Arei nahi Kevin kuch file's reh gahi hein unei rak kei jaate huun...tum jau na!

Kevin:Tumhare bina nahi!

Purvi:Kevin!

Kevin:Purvi!

Purvi:Ok!Mein yei rak kei aati huun!

* * *

><p>In the Parking Lord...<p>

Kevin:Purvi!

Purvi:Hmm...kiya hua Kevin?

Kevin:Tum kush hona mere saath?

Purvi:Haan Kevin!

Kevin:To fir tum mujhe kiss karo na!

Purvi:Kevin...!

Kevin:Deko agr tum nei kiss nahi kiya to matlab tum kush nahi ho or agr kiya to matlab kush ho...!

Purvi:Kevin...!

Kevin:Purvi plz!

Purvi:K!

Thy both move closer n paitently kiss each othr on their cheek's!(guy's i don't lyk too much romance bt relly base on KeVi)

Purvi:Ab chalein?

Kevin:Haan chalo sweet heart!

Thn thy went to their respective home's!

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chap Promo...<strong>

**Tania:Arei au Shreya itnei dino baath!**

**Shreya:Hi Tania...Kevin or Purvi ki engagment kei din tumei deek kar kushi hoi...!**

**In the room...**

**Purvi:Shreya...tum samaj ti kiu nahi tum merei liyei kuj nahi ho...or nahi kabi raho gi...!(Shoutingly)**

**Shreya:Bar Purvi...**

**Purvi:Shut up Shreya...**

**Tania who was listening all this n was shocked!**

* * *

><p>So how was it everyone haha nyc right...N till i post next chp just guess wht will happen?...i want at least 100 review's...<p>

Bye&TC!:-P...


	7. Me N Aneefah!(7)

**Hi evry 1!**

**This is me Faseeha here again!Thx alot my rviwer's...Especially...**

**Rajvigirl...Blair.64...Pari...Mansi...n...CrazyforPurvi...Thx alot all of u!**

* * *

><p>Continue...<p>

* * *

><p>At Purvi's Residence...<p>

* * *

><p>Some 1 belled the door rang n Tania went to open it!<p>

Tania:Hi Shreya...itnei dino baath!

Shreya:Hi Tania...Tumein Purvi or Kevin ki engagement mei deek kar kushi hui!

Tania:Mujhe bi!...btw im C.I.D Officer now!

Shreya:Really...Congrat's yaar!

Tania:Au na andar!

Shreya came inside n saw evry 1 waiting for her!

Daya:Arei Shreya...tumnei itni deer kardi!(**Guy's i won't ask Daya to say she's luking pretty coz it's the problem going on so...Dareya Fan's...i'm srry**)

Shreya:Wo raast tei mein traffic ti to mein late go gahi!

Daya:Oh..acha teek hei!

Tania:Ab Shreya ja Purvi sei mila!

Shreya:(quickly)Nahi!...Ab mera matlab hei ki baath mein neechei ai gi na tab mil luung gi usei!

Tania:Arei nahi...jaana!

Shreya:Ok!

Shreya went up n saw Purvi being ready!Shreya open the door n Purvi turned n was shocked...angry...upset to see her!

Purvi:Tum...!

Shreya:Ab wo Purvi mei tumsei milnei ai ti!

Purvi:Kiu mein tumhari kiya lagti ti huun?

Shreya:Dost!

Purvi:Shreya...tum mere liyei kuj nahi ho samji!(anfrily+shoutingly)

Shreya:Bar Purvi...cut by Purvi!

Purvi:Shut up Shreya!Nikal jau yaha sei!

Shreya:Bar Purvi meri baath to sun lo na...cut by Purvi!

Purvi:Get out i said!

Shreya got out of her room with a sad face...bt wait there was someone who was watching thm...it was non other thn Tania...she was really shocked n followed down to Shreya...

Tania:Shreya!

Shreya:Haan!

Tania:Idar au zara kitchen mein!

Shreya:Acha...

They went to the kitchen

Shreya:Bolo...kiya hua?

Tania:Tumharei or Purvi kei beej fight hoi hei kiya?Deko juut mat boolna!

Shreya:Haan!

Tania:Bar kiu kiya hua ta?

Shreya told Tania wht happened n Tania was shocked!

Tania:Kiya!Im really disappointed with Purvi...itni si baath mein wo...keer shoro mein ussei baath karti huun!

Shreya:Arei nahi Tania...kal ko mein wesei bi Hong Kong jaa rahi huun...or waha pei apna transfer karna chaati huun...!

Tania:Bar...Shreya...cut by Shreya

Shreya:Tania plz...mujhe Chinese aati hein or mein is Chinese ko esei waste nahi karna chaati huun so plz...!U should better uds this matter!

Tania:Ok teek hei Shreya!Lekin mein phir bi Purvi sei baat karuun gi!

Tania went away n Shreya did the same too thn it was tym for Kevi's engagment...!

Purvi came down while Kevin was waiting for her very impatiently...She was luking really pretty with a Light PinkLong Sleeve Dress...with some White color's of Roses on it n evrything were the same...!N Kevin was wearing a White Suit n Pant n a Light Pink color T-Shirt...he was luking handsome too...(**Guy's u know na Kevi are cool handsome pretty cute n ect...Lot's of comment's for thm!**)

Purvi came down n sat near Kevin...Kevin whisper smthng in Purvi's ear...

Kevin:Tum bohot Pretty lag rahi ho!

So Purvi did the same...

Purvi:Tum bi bohot Handsome lag rahei ho!

They both smile at each other...!

Thn they were going to exchange their ring's but suddenly some 1 stop thm by calling their name's!

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chap Promo...<strong>

**Tania:Purvi...tum galat kar rahi ho...tumein Shreya sei is tara baat nahi karni chai ti!**

**Purvi:Usnei tumein bi bata diya hei!**

**Tania:Nahi mein nei hud suna hei!**

**Tania:Purvi...abi bi waqt hei jaakei Shreya ko roko plzz...!**

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it Guy's nyc na plzzzzzzzzzzz...rviw!<strong>

**Bye&T.C!**


End file.
